When We Grew Up, Our Shadows Grew Up, Too
by captainofswans
Summary: Emma's little brother, Neal, doesn't exactly like the idea of Emma courting. (LD AU)


_A/N: Hey, everyone! This idea came to me while I was at work—a girl came in looking for an outfit for a first date yesterday, and her younger brother came with. He was rolling her eyes at every (really cute) dress she tried on, clearly not wanting her sister to go on the date. So, here's an AU situation, where Emma grew up in the Enchanted Forest, with Snow & Charming, and (baby) Neal, and she's about to go out with Lieutenant Jones. Chaos obviously ensues._

* * *

"Emma, I don't think this is a good idea." Neal groaned as he flopped onto her bed with a groan.

"You're being ridiculous—of course this is a good idea." Emma smiled, holding a dress in place, standing in front of the mirror, "I'll be Queen one day—I have to have a King eventually."

"Yeah, but you're only seventeen right now, Ems."

"Why are you getting so worked up about this?" Emma giggled, setting the dress back on the rack. She moved to sit beside her brother with a smile, nudging his shoulder with her own.

"He's not even a Prince! He's only a Lieutenant!"

"Neal, I've gone on plenty of outings with men before—why is this such a big deal?" Emma pressed, "Please, enlighten me."

Neal shook his head and slipped of the bed. Emma arched a brow and watched him walk to her balcony, leaning on the railing. Emma simply rolled her eyes and walked back to the rack of dresses, grabbing the light green one with the tulle skirt.

"What about this one, Neal?" Emma asked, holding it and turning to the balcony.

"You'll look beautiful in anything." Neal replied, facing her, "I promise."

Emma couldn't keep the smile off her face as she tossed the dress onto the bed and hurried to hug her brother tight. She loved him more than anyone—she always could count on him.

"You know you're the best brother a girl could ask for, right?" Emma giggled as he tugged away.

"Of course I am." He smirked.

"I'm going to go put my dress on, okay? You have to be honest, okay?"

"When am I not?" Neal grinned, causing Emma to roll her eyes and saunter back to her bed.

She pulled the dress off the sheets and hurried into her closet, changing quickly out of her casual clothing. As soon as she was stripped of that, she tugged on the dress and tied the corset as far as she could get it before stepping out into her room.

"Well, what do you think?" She smiled, slightly out of breath as she looked to her brother.

"Oh, wow, Ems. You look amazing." He grinned, "That Lieutenant won't know what to do with you."

"Really?" She beamed, clasping her hands together.

"Would I lie to you?" Neal smirked, setting his hands on his hips.

"Hasn't stopped you before—"

"Oh, Emma!" Snow exclaimed as she entered the room, "You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you." Emma smiled, whipping around to face her mother, "Could you finish tying it?"

"Of course." Snow replied, gently turning Emma by her shoulder. Emma pulled her hair to one side as her brother made faces at her. She made faces back as Snow tightened the corset (but, not too tight).

"Does that feel okay?"

"Perfect." Emma smiled.

"Lieutenant Jones should be here any moment now—let's go wait in the Great Hall, alright?"

Emma replied with a quick nod, motioning Neal to join her. The three began their way down the corridor to the Great Hall, and Emma could feel the butterflies in her stomach gathering. She couldn't help but smile, nonetheless, given that she'd met the Lieutenant once and nearly fallen in love with him during their shorter-than-five-minute conversation.

She waited for only a few minutes before the doors opened to reveal the striking man she'd spoken to all those weeks ago. He looked the same, a cheeky grin on his lips and his bright blue eyes catching all of the light. Emma would be lying if she said didn't gasp.

"Princess Emma." He smiled, bowing before her.

"Lieutenant Jones." She replied, mimicking his smile as she curtseyed, their eyes never breaking from each other's.

"I'm honored to be taking you out today, milady." The Lieutenant spoke honestly, making Emma giggle.

"I'm honored to go with you."

"Where will you take her, Lieutenant?" Charming asked.

"I was hoping to take her to my ship, the Jewel of the Realm." Killian spoke proudly.

Emma tried to pretend she didn't hear Neal groan beside her.

"Enjoy. Bring my princess home in one piece, please?"

"Of course, your Majesty." The Lieutenant smiled with another bow, before taking Emma's hand and leading her towards the front palace gates.

"Lieutenant, I seem to have forgotten your name." Emma spoke up, easing the silence.

"That's because I don't recall giving it to you." He grinned, "Killian. Killian Jones."

"Killian." Emma smiled, the name running off her tongue smoothly, "That's an interesting name. May I ask where it's from?"

"It's an interesting name linked with an interesting past. I'm not sure you'd like to delve into that on our first time out, Princess." Killian smiled.

"Fair enough." Emma giggled, causing Killian to laugh along with her.

* * *

After they'd spent some time on the Jewel, they took a stroll through the forest, taking the long way back to the castle. Emma felt like someone was watching them, though she wasn't entirely sure who.

"So, Emma," Killian spoke with a smile, "What's palace life like?"

"Oh, you know, typical things. I have princess training, meetings, coronations, sword-fighting lessons—"

"You take sword-fighting lessons?" Killian chuckled, clearly shocked.

"Mm, and I'm quite good." Emma nodded, "Maybe we could spar sometime. I'm sure you have some tricks."

"Perhaps." Killian spoke with the raise of his brow, making Emma giggle into her hand. She glanced to the side as they walked, noticing a figure in the underbrush. She considered telling Killian, but she had a feeling she knew who it was.

"How often do you get to sail, Killian?" Emma smiled, diverging from her discovery.

"Typically, my brother and I set sail every few weeks." Killian replied, linking his fingers with Emma's. She felt her cheeks redden as she smiled at him.

"I wish I could sail. Feeling the salty breeze on your face is one of the most wonderful feelings." Emma noted, furrowing her brows as she saw the figure appear in a tree. How Neal managed to get up there, she had no idea.

"Perhaps one trip, we could take you for an adventure." Killian suggested.

"With you? I'd love to." Emma grinned.

Finally, there was the crack of a branch, and down came the figure, tumbling from the tree. Emma grabbed Killian's sword from its sheath, pointing it at what appeared to be her brother, disguised. Just as she suspected.

"Neal?" She shrieked.

"Emma, I can—"

"Can you please be a normal brother for once?" She cried, "We were having a nice outing, until you showed up!"

"Can you lower the sword, please?" He spoke softly, and Emma sighed, handing it to Killian, who looked confused by the whole event.

"This is a complete invasion of privacy, Neal." Emma snarled, standing over her brother.

"I just wanted to make sure—"

"Just, go home, please." Emma pleaded, retreating to stand closer to Killian.

Neal rose to his feet, brushing the dirt off his clothes before disappearing into the woods.

"Killian, I'm so sorry." Emma sighed, "My brother, he doesn't understand—"

"It's okay, love. I promise." Killian smiled, "He doesn't want to share you with another man."

"I just wish he'd stay out of my personal affairs." Emma huffed, continuing to walk.

"It's hard, knowing that the person you look up to is going off to do better things than play with you." Killian offered, "I know that from experience."

Emma stopped, turning to face him fully.

"Your brother?"

"Aye. When he first became a Captain, I was so incredibly upset. All I wanted was to spend time with him, but he was always, always busy. That was when he started truly growing up." Killian admitted, "I had to realize that it was time for me to grow up, as well."

"You're brilliant, you know that, Killian?" Emma smiled.

"I don't know about that, Princess." Killian chuckled as they began walking again, "But, thank you."

"I guess I should have maybe seen this coming."

"No, it's not your fault, Emma. Maybe I'll have a word with him later." Killian suggested with a shrug, "Explain that it's okay to feel what he's feeling."

"I think he'd like that." Emma grinned.

* * *

After the two had returned to the palace, they were treated to dinner. Emma and Killian sat up on her balcony for the remainder of the evening, learning more and more about each other as the night grew on.

Once the stars had all come out and Killian was long gone (not before leaving Emma with a kiss), there was a knock at Emma's door. She glanced up from her book, looking to the door.

"Come in." She called, letting her leg dangle off the edge of the railing. She looked out to the sea in the distance, wondering if Killian was on his ship yet.

"Emma, I need to apologize." Neal's voice spoke.

Emma turned to face him with a smile, patting the spot next to her on the railing. He chuckled and hopped up beside her, dangling both of his legs over the edge.

"I'm really sorry for earlier." Neal spoke softly, "I shouldn't have followed you guys."

"It's, um, alright."

"I didn't mess anything up, right? I didn't scare him away?"

"After the kiss he gave me, I don't know that anything you do could scare him off." Emma teased.

"You know, it's nice to see you this happy. The men you typically court are assholes."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but they are." Neal shrugged, "I like Killian. He's different."

"I like him, too." Emma grinned, "Glad I have your approval."

"Even if I don't say it, you always will. If you're happy, there isn't much I can do." Neal chuckled, "You know I care about you."

"I love you, too." Emma smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. He promptly frowned and wiped it away with a groan.

Some things never change.


End file.
